So Simple
by Nigelcat1
Summary: Little Walburga Black comes up with the perfect solution to the "Problem" and makes her father so proud.


SO SIMPLE

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

It was so simple really, so very simple and his own little girl Walburga had thought it all up in her beautiful little head.

Pollux Black was so proud of his little girl's idea he just had to tell everybody starting with his father Cygnus Black. His father agreed with his son, his sweet little granddaughter just might have solved the most bothersome problem in Magical Britain. He would check with some of his friends and see if it was doable.

It had taken only a few weeks and a little bit of research before this wonderful solution could be put into action. His brother Arcturus was an Unspeakable. It was he who had found the proper spell to cast. Then it was only necessary for Arcturus' brother-in-law, Brutus Yaxley and a Member of the Board of Governors of Hogwarts, to attend the quarterly board meeting held at Hogwarts. During the meeting, Brutus would pose a question regarding "The Book." The book referred to was The Book which listed all the names of magical children born in Britain.

Naturally it listed the Pure-Blood children and even Half-Blood children born during the year, and they were automatically put down to attend Hogwarts. Since it listed the names of ALL magical children born in a given year it gave the names of all Mudbloods who were born in a certain year and when they came of age, they would receive a letter informing them of their magic, which was no doubt stolen from some decent Pure-Blood or even a Half-Blood. How this was accomplished no one knew but one day it would be found out and stopped. That is unless Walburga's solution was put into effect.

The Book was shown to the assembled Board Members. With the assistance of two other Board Members, the Headmaster and other members were stupefied, while Brutus quickly cast the intricate spell on the Book copying it onto another book and basically replicating it. The Headmaster and the others were then obliviated and revived and all left the meeting never knowing there was now a duplicate of The Book.

Now these abominations could be found early, before anyone ever knew they existed. Then members of the "Society for the Forever Pure" could carry out their holy work. These filthy children could be found and killed, thereby saving Magical Britain from their contamination. When one of these creatures was dead, both Books would automatically update itself removing the name of the dead Mudblood.

It worked perfectly. Nobody ever found out. If someone noticed that suddenly there were no Mudbloods coming to Hogwarts, well they didn't mention it. _**Apparently the Mudblood problem had finally resolved itself**_ so Britain was saved.

Eventually, it was thought by the Pure-Bloods, there would be no Half-Bloods as they would intermarry with each other and "become pure." It had been all so simple.

On occasion the rare Mudblood would crop up. One would be born in another country and then move to Britain, but that was easily remedied. If one of them managed to get into Hogwarts, well accidents happened all the time – and did.

Now there would be no Ted Tonks, Lily Evans, Penelope Clearwater, Hermione Granger and many others. There would also be no Severus Snape as his mother, Eileen Prince never had a Muggleborn friend and had never gone to visit Muggle entertainment places such as the seaside resort where she would have met Tobias Snape. Eileen was married off to an older Pure-blood friend of the family whose three prior wives had never managed to give him children and it was just his unfortunate luck that his fourth wife was also barren.

There would be no Harry Potter, but then there would be no need for one as Tom Riddle never became Lord Voldemort because now there was no need for a Voldemort as there were no Mudbloods being born and the agenda of Albus Dumbledore of forcing Magical Britain to conform to the morals and ideology of Mudbloods was a moot point.

The old ways – or dark magic as it was called by Dumbledore - would prevail and Dumbledore's political power base would fade away as there were no Mudbloods for him to champion. Magic had been saved by one little girl's idea. But no one could know except the Society for the Forever Pure, the secret, silent caretakers of magical purity.

By the time Dumbledore had finally changed his tactics to revise the Magical World to fit into his vision, he had made too many enemies and the slipping of a slow-working but subtle poison into his food and he "died of natural causes in his sleep" or so it was said.

After Dumbledore's death it was so simple to get a bill passed banning marriage with a Muggleborn or a Muggle in Magical Britain. If a Half-blood or, Merlin forbid, a Pure-blood from another country was married to a Muggle or Muggleborn, their marriage was considered illegal in Britain. The Muggle or Muggleborn spouse could not even enter the country so immigration dropped significantly. It was the same with wizards seeking to do business no "filthy blood spouses were allowed."

Although "magic had been saved" in Britain other strange things were happening. There were more Squibs being born. That problem could be solved as it usually was. In the best of families Squibs didn't live very long for some reason. In other families Squibs were usually sent off to live in the Muggle world as soon as possible and were never heard from again.

It was necessary at times for the Society for the Forever Pure to take some extra precautions as it was known that Squibs sometimes could still produce a magical child down the line so to prevent this from happening, after a few years of the Squib's exile….well accidents happened in the Muggle world as well.

Another strange thing which happened was magical children being born deformed. Naturally it was a shock when this happened and if the deformity could not be corrected immediately after birth…well the child usually died due to complications during childbirth.

By the beginning of the 21st Century, the population of Magical Britain dropped significantly. If a child wasn't born deformed or a Squib, they were just not being born. Most families only managed to have and/or raise one child to adulthood. Then there was the usual attrition rate. Somebody fell off their broom, caught dragon pox or some other fatal disease, had an unfortunate duel or had some normal accident. Many people just hadn't married as they had never found that special someone. Some people, like Eileen Prince's husband, just had the misfortune of marrying a sterile spouse, or two or three or more times.

Some things no one would ever know about. The Muggleborn who should have made the Quidditch team in Ravenclaw never lived to go to Hogwarts. Instead John Lupin made the team. Unfortunately John Lupin was hit in the head with a bludger and fell off his broom to his death before anyone could act to save him. There would be no Remus Lupin.

Little Walburga grew up, married and produced two fine sons. Unfortunately, her eldest son was a rebel and got sorted into Gryffindor to the shame of the family. The only good thing was he was friends with Dorea Black Potter's son and other Pure-Bloods, so hopefully he would grow out of his rebellious phase and do his family proud despite being a Gryffindor.

But both James and Sirius were dedicated pranksters and knew they could get away with anything due to their Pure-blood and status. Since there was no Severus Snape to pick on, James and Sirius had to prank other Slytherins as that was what real Gryffindors did. However, Severus Snape would have been a Half-blood due to his mother disgracing the family by marrying a filthy Muggle and he would have been poor without connections and defenders.

Since there were no Muggleborns and fewer Half-bloods, James and Sirius had to prank those of their own blood. There was an unwritten law that Gryffindors had to conduct a pranking war with those evil, slimy Slytherins, so James and Sirius just pranked all Slytherins no matter how influential a family they were from.

Dumbledore still lived and had power and he allowed his Gryffindors to get away with anything as long as it didn't maim or kill. The Half-bloods just took the abuse but the other Pure-bloods… After a few years of putting up with James Potter and Sirius Black, their Slytherin year mates decided to do something.

Potion making was a dangerous art. Potter and Black partnered each other and Black was rather talented in brewing. One of their favorite pranks was to throw harmful and even potentially lethal ingredients into the cauldrons of the Slytherins. However, Potter and Black were extremely careful not to have the same thing done to them. They always cast a special shield charm around their cauldron which prevented things being thrown at them but not them throwing things out at others.

Both boys were so smug but not for long. Getting hold of both their personal cauldrons and rubbing the juice of a plant known to react violently with the ingredients of a dangerous potion which would be brewed at the next potions class was easily done by a faithful house elf of one of the Slytherins. The juice had hardly any odor so it would not be noticed.

Potter and Black started carefully brewing the assigned potion safe in their spelled cocoon. After one certain ingredient was added, Potter began stirring. Since he was the closest to the cauldron he received the main force of the explosion and died instantly. Black survived a few more hours and died a painful death.

The heirs of two Ancient and Noble Houses had died. The Potter line went extinct, but there was still Regulus Black.

Andromeda Black married Lucius Malfoy, since there was no Ted Tonks to tempt her away from her family and duty. Within the first year of marriage Andromeda gave Lucius a female for an heir, but Lucius did not worry as the child was beautiful, healthy and could be used for political alliances. A male heir would follow shortly. Or he would have if Lucius hadn't been enticed by dark rituals meant to increase his magical power. A potion he took had not been brewed properly and when combined with the ritual had an adverse effect on his magic and body. Lucius ended up paralyzed and since his magic was affected he could not be cured and there would be no more heirs.

Bellatrix married Rudolphus Lestrange but too late it was fund out that her husband could not provide her with an heir. She wanted to divorce him and marry someone who could, but he did not want his shame revealed, so _Bellatrix had a potions accident_ and died childless.

Regulus married his cousin Narcissa. The Blacks were always inbred but as both sets of parents had also been first cousins as were they, the laws of nature took over. Narcissa gave birth to five children. Three were horribly deformed and mercifully died at or shortly after birth – without help. One was a Squib who died shortly after it was confirmed. The other, a girl, lived for three years constantly fighting a losing battle with ill-health despite all the medical care and magical rites her desperate parents had done for her.

How sad some would say that the very person with the solution and the family who had done so much to purify magic would die out after Lucia Malfoy Yaxley died after giving birth to a premature, deformed, still-born son.

But none of that mattered. It was estimated by the Society for the Forever Pure that by the year 2050 or thereabout, there would be nothing but pure magical blood in Magical Britain. That was what really matter. They were correct, but now there would not be much of it left – it was just so simple.


End file.
